


i can't wait for you to shut me up

by Tadfish, YouAreDeadRetry



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Busted Lip, F/M, Firewall - Freeform, First Kiss, Injury, Rough Kissing, Teasing, hateshipping? just a bit?, holy shit i love pixal, kismesis basically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:53:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29120763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tadfish/pseuds/Tadfish, https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouAreDeadRetry/pseuds/YouAreDeadRetry
Summary: In which Kai gets on Pixal's nerves one too many times and she discovers a way to get him to stop talking.
Relationships: P.I.X.A.L/Kai (ninjago)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	i can't wait for you to shut me up

“Match.”

The red ninja tried to push himself back up to continue the fight but Pixal knocked him down with her boot to his chest. From this position, she could feel as much as hear him heavily panting, both from the exertion and from his temper finally sizzling out. 

It only took, what, five rounds this time? He put too much effort in showing off and trying to put force behind his hits that he sacrificed speed and surprise and only managed to land a few on her. Maybe she got a dent or two but it hurt worse for him than it did her. Serves him right. 

She removed her weight from his body and he didn't try to get back up to his feet, rather he accepted his fate and took the time to cool off. She left him be and headed back inside the monastery to continue on about her day, without a certain someone bothering her.

The bathroom is her first stop before starting on her to-do list for the day. After all that training and her and Kai’s extra fight, her hair is half pulled out from her ponytail. Pixal stood at the mirror, working on pulling the silver locks back neatly and wrapped the hair tie around it to keep it in place. The door swung open, or at least tried to before it hit her arm.

She sighed seeing it was Kai who tried walking in, “You live with seven other people. How have you not learned to knock yet?”

“Door was cracked open, jeez, chill,” Kai put his hands up in mock surrender, “-need a rag.”

“Your lip is busted and bleeding,” She furrowed her brows as she looked through her memory bank for an explanation. His face hadn’t been the target for most of her hits so it must’ve happened in the crossfire. 

The nindroid broke her gaze to grab a clean rag from the drawer under the counter top. Kai allowed her to pull him away from the door and in front of her, against the sink, so she could assess the damage. He’s certainly roughed up a tad bit more than Zane would appreciate, she thought, as she wetted the rag and gently pressed it against his bottom lip. A bit of a bruise was blooming around his jawline, too. 

“Admiring your work?” Kai asked with a small smirk behind the rag. His voice is cocky and confident though his heart rate says otherwise. Pixal muttered that he’s infuriating and purposefully put more pressure on his lip in response. 

Either it didn’t hurt like she wanted it to or he wasn’t gonna let her win that easily because the stupid smirk still remained, “Thanks for not messing my pretty face up too much.”

She pulled away the rag. Her fingers roughly lifted his chin up so he absolutely had to make direct eye contact with her as she nearly had him pinned against the sink, “How much damage can your ego take before you stop bragging? What could possibly get you to finally shut up?” 

His heart rate quickened even more. 

“You could always find out.”

This was a challenge and Pixal wasn’t backing down. She leaned forwards, catching Kai’s lips with her own, smirking a little at the small gasp Kai let out- catching him off guard was one of life’s little pleasures. The kiss was soft at first, and Pixal was surprised at how it felt. Maybe it was just because she was used to kissing Zane, master of ice on top of being a nindroid, but Kai’s lips were soft and so, so warm. It was nice. 

She felt him grab her shoulder, both from surprise and for stability. They both relaxed after a moment though, and Kai’s hand slowly trailed lower. 

“Careful,” she hissed against his lips, but Kai just smirked and- no, no that wouldn’t do.

Pixal leaned forward, forcing Kai to lean back, and bit at the cut on his lip. He tried to pull away but all that did was give her more leverage to kiss harder. Kai’s free hand had to brace against the sink to keep him from falling. He couldn’t be comfortable. 

The blood from his cut was even warmer than his lips, though not as pleasant. At his point he was running out of air but Pix wasn’t giving him much room to tap out. After another moment, he literally tapped out, using the hand on Pix’s hips to signal he couldn’t take any more. 

Pix relented, watching with satisfaction as he gasped for air, “Wow, you didn’t last long at all.” 

One of the perks of being a nindroid, she didn’t really need to breathe. By the glare Kai shot her she knew he would’ve had a comeback if he had the air to form one.

She smiled, playing up her smugness just to piss Kai off, “Well, now I have two ways to shut you up: kicking your ass and kissing you until you’re blue.” 

Kai finally managed to catch enough of his breath to speak, though his face was still as red as his gi, “I- I need a cold shower.”

**Author's Note:**

> I WANNA SAY TYSM FISH FOR WRITING THE END OF THIS FOR ME YOURE A GODSEND AND THANK YOU FOR LOVING THESE IDIOTS AS MUCH AS ME AAAAAAAA


End file.
